InuYasha: Intro to Vid Theory and Production
by Sakura Peacewinter
Summary: Crazy fic that's weird so far (not in the first scroll, tho). It gets weirder and i'll get up the second scrool asap.


This fic is kinda crazy and wrong, but deal with it. - Anyway, please read and review and tell me what you think of it!

Disclaimer: All characters appearing in this fic (except Aura and others in her class) are Rumiko Takahashi's.

Inu-Yasha: Intro to Video Theory and Production

Scroll 1: Assignment

"And now for your assignment," the professor started.

"Assignment? There's no assignment on the syllabus for a couple of weeks," a boy in the introduction to video theory and production class, section one, inquired.

"I know, but this isn't me professor dismissed the class.

Most of the students filed from room 103, but the girl headed to the director's office to immediately sign out a camera and tripod. She had a mission to accomplish!

The rest of the college day went by quickly and, seeing today was Friday, the girl had the whole weekend to complete the project. The best part was that she had plans to sleep over at her friend Kagome's house for the weekend while her parents were away. Mrs. Higurashi had always thought of the girl as a second daughter and Sota considered her a sister. Kagome loved when she came as the girl would always help her study when in the Fuedal Era. She was also the only other person besides Mrs. Higurashi, Grandpa, and Sota who knew about the well and and tripod. She had a mission to accomplish!

The rest of the college day went by quickly and, seeing today was Friday, the girl had the whole weekend to complete the project. The best part was that she had plans to sleep over at her friend Kagome's house for the weekend while her parents were away. Mrs. Higurashi had always thought of the girl as a second daughter and Sota considered her a sister. Kagome loved when she came as the girl would always help her study when in the Fuedal Era. She was also the only other person besides Mrs. Higurashi, Grandpa, and Sota who knew about the well and it's secret.

"I'm here!" the girl called out as she took off her shoes at the temple door.

"Ah, Miss Equinox, I was wondering when you'd arrive," Kagome's grandfather appeared behind the girl suddenly.

"Grandpa Higurashi, it's nice to see you again," the girl turned and bowed respectfully to the elderly man. "I take it Kagome and Sota are still in school?"

"Yes they are," Grandpa Higurashi answered her. "Why don't you go on in, my daughter is making cookies."

"Okay," the girl agreed. "I'll talk to you later then."

The girl bowed again, then disappeared into the temple. She walked into the kitchen to find Mrs. Higurashi pulling out a tray of cookies from the oven.

"Hi, Mrs. Higurashi!" the girl greeted as she grabbed a couple of oven mitts to help out.

"Oh, Aura, done already?" the woman greeted.

"Yes, my last class was at one and it ended at fifty after," Aura told her. "So how've you been doing?"

"Fine," Mrs. Higurashi answered. "How's college?"

"Good," Aura answered. "It's so fun!"

They talked until Kagome and Sota returned home, then everyone sat down to enjoy milk and cookies as Grandpa Higurashi told Aura stories about ancient times. Kagome sat and rolled her eyes as Aura asked for more; she loved Kagome's grandfather's stories.

"No more stories, it's time to go!" a boy's voice said at the door to the kitchen.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome replied happily. "Thank god you're here!"

"Oh, hello Inu-Yasha," Aura greeted. "How've you been?"

"Impatient and irritated waiting for you two," Inu-Yasha answered.

"Sorry, my fault," Aura told him, then addressed Kagome's grandfather and mother. "Mrs. Higurashi, the cookies were delicious! And Grandpa, you're going to have to tell me the story of the Noh mask when I get back!"

"You'd better believe it," Grandpa Higurashi told her.

"Thank you," Mrs. Higurashi replied to the cookie complement.

"Let's go then," Kagome said.

"Yeah, time's being wasted," Inu-Yasha crossed his arms.

"Okay, just let me grab my bag and camera," Aura hurried to ready. "And I'm stealing some cookies."

After Aura had taken her bag, camera, and tripod in hand, she took a few of the chocolate chip cookies and ran out the door after Inu-Yasha and Kagome. They quickly hurried to the past and Kaede's village to meet with Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou.

"Ah, Aura, how lovely to see you again!" Miroku greeted.

"Stay away!" Aura told him quickly before the amorous monk could touch any part of her.

"Yeah, back off!" Sango reinforced.

"Sango! I so gotta tell you about my intro to mass media and communications teacher! He's really yummy!" Aura told the exterminator with a hug. "And how are ye, Kaede?" she broke from Sango to embrace the elderly woman.

"I am good. How are ye?" Kaede returned the embrace.

"Good," Aura answered. "Where's Shippou and Kirara?"

"They're sleeping," Kaede answered.

Well, that's it for now. Sorry to have cut it off so sharply, but I couldn't think of where else to cut it to put in another scroll. Anyway, to be continued in Scroll 2: The Incident. Oh, and btw, yummy means hot in my language, just for reference.

Sakura > 


End file.
